Roadshow Children's VHS/DVD Releases
Roadshow Children's VHS/DVD Releases is a Roadshow Entertainment 1993-2013 1993 Monday September 20, 1993 *Roadshow: 13568 Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Monday November 8, 1993 *Roadshow: 13581 Madeline and the Forty Thieves *Roadshow: 13582 Madeline and the Easter Bonnet 1994 Monday July 25, 1994 *Roadshow: 14370 Barney - Barney Goes to School *Roadshow: 14371 Barney - Walking with Santa *Roadshow: 14372 Barney - Barney in Concert *Roadshow: 14373 Barney - Rock with Barney *Roadshow: 14374 Barney - Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Roadshow: 14376 Barney - Imagination Island 1995 Monday February 13, 1995 *Roadshow: 14726 Madeline and the Soccer Star *Roadshow: 14727 Madeline at Cooking School *Roadshow: 14728 Madeline at the Ballet Monday August 14, 1995 *Roadshow: 14369 Barney's Campfire Sing Along Monday November 6, 1995 *Roadshow: 17893 Barney Songs *Roadshow: 17894 Barney Safety 1996 Monday August 5, 1996 *Roadshow: 100236 Barney's Talent Show *Roadshow: 100392 Barney's Fun and Games 1997 Monday April 14, 1997 *Roadshow: 100558 Madeline and the Dinosaur Bone Monday May 5, 1997 *Roadshow: 100664 Barney's Once Upon a Time *Roadshow: 100665 Barney's Sense-sational Day *Roadshow: 100666 Barmey's Musical Scrapbook Monday July 7, 1997 *Roadshow: 100974 Barney's Colours and Shapes 1998 Monday May 4, 1998 *Roadshow: 101423 Barney in Outer Space *Roadshow: 101345 Barney Goes to School Monday July 6, 1998 *Roadshow: 101381 Barney's Adventure Bus *Roadshow: 101382 Barney's Good Day Good Night 1999 Monday May 10, 1999 *Roadshow: 101733 Barney - It's Time for Counting *Roadshow: 101734 Barney - Barney's Night Before Christmas Monday June 14, 1999 *Roadshow: 102092 Hi-5 - Move Your Body Monday October 11, 1999 *Roadshow: 102093 Hi-5 - Summer Rainbows Monday December 6, 1999 *Roadshow: 102369 Barney - Let's Play School 2000 Monday February 14, 2000 *Roadshow: 102370 Sing and Dance with Barney - Barney Favourite Melodies Monday March 13, 2000 *Roadshow: 102470 Hi-5 - Star Dreaming Wednesday July 12, 2000 *Roadshow: 102639 Hi-5 - Animal Adventures Tuesday October 31, 2000 *Roadshow: 102640 Hi-5 - Music Machine 2001 Monday April 23, 2001 *Roadshow: 103016 Hi-5 - Snow Party *Roadshow: 103014 Barney - Come on Over to Barney's House *Roadshow: 103017 Barney - Around the World with Barney Monday July 23, 2001 *Roadshow: 103161 Hi-5 - Five Alive Wednesday October 10, 2001 *Roadshow: 103246 Cushion Kids - Meet the Kids Monday November 5, 2001 *Roadshow: 103248 Hi-5 - Playing Cool 2002 Monday February 25, 2002 *Roadshow: 103407 Barney - Let's Go To The Zoo *Roadshow: 103408 Barney - Barney's Musical Castle Live *Roadshow: 103339 Hi-5 - Magical Treasures Monday August 5, 2002 *Roadshow: 103505 Cushion Kids - Cushion Cuddles Monday October 21, 2002 *Roadshow: 103409 Barney - Barney's Beach Party *Roadshow: 103631 Hi-5 - Let's Celebrate 2003 Tuesday February 11, 2003 *Roadshow: 103732-9 Hi-5 - Summer Rainbows and Move Your Body Monday April 7, 2003 *Roadshow: 103735 Hi-5 - Surfing Safari Monday September 1, 2003 *Roadshow: 103851 Hi-5 - Hi Energy Monday November 10, 2003 *Roadshow: 103799 Hi-5 - It's a Hi-5 Christmas 2004 Thursday April 15, 2004 *Roadshow: 104104 Hi-5 - Holiday *Roadshow: 104375 Barney - Marvellous Manners Wednesday May 12, 2004 *Roadshow: 104280 Barney - Movin and Groovin Thursday June 10, 2004 *Roadshow: 104260 Hi-5 - Space Magic Thursday August 12, 2004 *Roadshow: 104112 Hi-5 - Come On And Party Thursday November 11, 2004 *Roadshow: 104258-9 Barney - Barney's Christmas Star 2005 Wednesday February 23, 2005 *Roadshow: 104644 Hi-5 - Dance Hits Volume 1 Thursday June 16, 2005 *Roadshow: 104750 Hi-5 - Action Heroes *Roadshow: 104751 Little Red Tractor - Let's Go Thursday July 7, 2005 *Roadshow: 104953 Little Red Tractor - Happy Birthday *Roadshow: 104915-9 Little Red Tractor - Winter Lights Thursday September 22, 2005 *Roadshow: 104752-9 Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 2 Thursday November 3. 2005 *Roadshow: R-105247-9 Hi-5 - Space Magic *Roadshow: R-105248-9 Hi-5 - Come On and Party *Roadshow: R-105249-9 Hi-5 - Holiday *Roadshow: R-105448-9 Hi-5 - Action Heroes *Roadshow: R-105259-9 Hi-5 - Music Machine *Roadshow: R-105261-9 Hi-5 - Five Alive *Roadshow: R-105251-9 Hi-5 - Magical Adventures *Roadshow: R-105258-9 Hi-5 - Star Dreaming *Roadshow: R-105255-9 Hi-5 - Snow Party *Roadshow: R-105256-9 Hi-5 - Dance Hits Volume 1 *Roadshow: R-105257-9 Hi-5 - Dance Hits Volume 2 *Roadshow: R-105254-9 Hi-5 - Move Your Body and Summer Rainbows *Roadshow: R-105252-9 Hi-5 - Let's Celebrate *Roadshow: R-105253-9 Hi-5 - Surfing Safari *Roadshow: R-105264-9 Hi-5 - Animal Adventures *Roadshow: R-105250-9 Hi-5 - Hi Energy *Roadshow: R-105263-9 Hi-5 - Playing Cool *Roadshow: R-105262-9 Hi-5 - It's a Hi-5 Christmas Thursday December 1, 2005 *Roadshow: 105418 Hi-5 - Wonderful Journeys 2006 Thursday July 6, 2006 *Roadshow: R-105770-9 Hi-5 - Mix it Up Wednesday November 1, 2006 *Roadshow: R-106715-9 Hi-5 - Sharing Wishes 2007 Wednesday July 4, 2007 *Roadshow: R-107129-9 Hi-5 - Travelling Circus Wednesday October 3, 2007 *Roadshow: R-107763-9 Little Red Tractor - Double Trouble Wednesday November 7, 2007 *Roadshow: R-107830-9 Hi-5 - Team Hi-5 2008 Tuesday December 16, 2008 *Roadshow: R-108644-9 Numberjacks - Start Counting Thursday December 18, 2008 *Roadshow: R-108885-9 Numberjacks - Calling All Agents 2009 Thursday April 9, 2009 *Roadshow: R-109036-9 Hi-5 - Live The Playtime Concert Thursday July 2, 2009 *Roadshow: R-108945-9 Chuggington - Ride and Rails Thursday November 5, 2009 *Roadshow: R-109783-9 Chuggington - Action Stations *Roadshow: R-109592-9 Hi-5 - Fun With Friends Thursday December 3, 2009 *Roadshow: R-109788-8 Hi-5 - Santa Claus is Coming 2010 Thursday January 7, 2010 *Roadshow: R-109889-9 Numberjacks - Seaside Adventure Thursday March 4, 2010 *Roadshow: R-109995-9 Chuggington - Wheels To The Rails Thursday March 18, 2010 *Roadshow: R-110012-9 Hi-5 - Sharing Stories Thursday May 6, 2010 *Roadshow: R-110359-9 Chuggington - Chuggers on Safari Thursday June 3, 2010 *Roadshow: R-110467-9 Hi-5 - Surprise Live Thursday July 1, 2010 *Roadshow: R-109922-9 Hi-5 - Stop Look and Listen Thursday October 7, 2010 *Roadshow: R-110988-9 Hi-5 - Imagine That Thursday October 21, 2010 *Roadshow: R-111050-9 Chuggington - It's Training Time Thursday December 2, 2010 *Roadshow: R-111254-9 Chuggington - That's The Ticket *Roadshow: R-109458-9 Numberjacks - Counting Down to Christmas 2011 Thursday January 6, 2011 *Roadshow: R-111281-9 Hi-5 - Happy House Thursday April 7, 2011 *Roadshow: R-111557-9 Chuggington - Traintastic Crew Thursday June 2, 2011 *Roadshow: R-111755-9 Chuggington - Rattling Rivets *Roadshow: R-111778-9 Hi-5 - Sharing Stories 2 *Roadshow: R-111432-9 Numberjacks - Brain Gain Thursday September 1, 2011 *Roadshow: R-111396-9 Hi-5 - Hey Presto Thursday November 3, 2011 *Roadshow: R-112349-9 Chuggington - Honking Horns *Roadshow: R-112331-9 Hi-5 - Amazing 2012 Thursday March 1, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112524-9 Chuggington - All Buckled Up *Roadshow: R-112526-9 Hi-5 - Make a Wish Thursday June 21, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112836-9 Hi-5 - Sharing Stories 3 Thursday July 5, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112184-9 Hi-5 - Ready or Not Wednesday September 5, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112887-9 Hi-5 - Fun and Games Wednesday November 14, 2012 *Roadshow: R-113199-9 Hi-5 - Discovery *Roadshow: R-112886-9 Hi-5 - Holiday Live 2013 Wednesday January 9, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113010-9 Chuggington - Chug a Sonic *Roadshow: R-113367-9 Hi-5 - Let's Play Wednesday March 6, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113472-9 Chuggington - Clickety Clack *Roadshow: R-113368-9 Hi-5 - Feeling Fine Wednesday June 19, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113796-9 Hi-5 - Animal Fun *Roadshow: R-113590-9 Chuggington - Budge Your Bumpers *Roadshow: R-113815-9 Roadshow Kids Sneak Peak Compilation Wednesday September 4, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113993-9 Chuggington - Chugger Approaching